The present invention relates generally to remote control processes, and more particularly, to methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for providing authorized remote control over safety devices.
First responders and other emergency or management personnel oftentimes have very limited knowledge about the current conditions present at a location when an incident is reported. For example, it may be that an alarm was activated at a facility, which caused a first responding entity to be notified. However, the alarm activation itself may not provide sufficient information as to the nature and/or extent of the conditions within the facility. In fact, most first responders do not fully appreciate the nature and extent of conditions at a facility until they are physically present at the facility, and even then, may be not aware of all of the conditions needed to protect themselves and others.
Another disadvantage faced by first responders relates to the operation and procedures followed by various safety devices located throughout a facility. For example, suppose that a first responder detects smoke in one area of the facility. Suppose also that a sprinkler system was activated due to a level of heat detected in the area. Sprinkler systems are typically configured such that the heat of a fire will open a sprinkler head. As the fire spreads, additional sprinkler heads open, even those where the fire is no longer present. Alternatively, a concussion produced via a high-impact explosion has been known to cause many sprinkler heads to simultaneously open. These scenarios may cause a reduction in water pressure due to the number of active sprinkler heads. The reduction in water pressure, particularly in locations of the facility where the water is most needed, may negatively impact the first responders' efforts in containing the fire. In addition, if sprinkler heads are still active in an area that does not require the water, then valuable equipment, furnishings, and valuables may needlessly become damaged.
What is needed, therefore, is way to selectively and remotely operate (e.g., activate/de-activate) various devices in response to known conditions at a location. What is also needed is a way to control or restrict this selective operation based upon an authorization scheme.